Of Magic Cards and Speeding Bullets
by Anonymous Card Captor
Summary: It's sort of an SS fic, but it's not exactly what you think. Sakura and company gets a new teacher, and it just happens to be a certain Man of Steel. Crossover with the Justice League animated series.
1. Sakura and the Teacher from Another Worl

Of Magic Cards and Speeding Bullets by Anonymous Card Captor

Part 1: Sakura and the Teacher from Another World

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and the rest of the characters from Card Captor Sakura are the property of CLAMP. Superman, Batman, and J'onn Jonzz are the property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. No profit is being made from this story. For this story, I'm basing the DC characters on the animated series and not the actual comic books.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever remembered those long slow days during the summer? Those hot muggy days that seems to go on forever with nothing to occupy your time except some proverbial thumb twiddling. Well, for Clark Kent, it was one of those days. Even since the Justice League expanded its membership from a select few of the world's finest (Clark made a mental note to tell Perry and Lois...maybe not Lois... to lay off the flattery in their headlines as his alter ego of course) to the small army of spandex-clad super soldiers that it was today, Clark has manage to have something he missed since he took up the fight for truth, justice, and the American way: free time. Things just seemed to wind down. Clark, although it was nice to take a breather now and again, was feeling a little obsolete now that the world was no longer under his constant attention. None the less, Clark took advantage of the situation and took a Sunday stroll...in the clouds. Flying at a measly 400 mph, Clark flew though the thick cumulus clouds over Metropolis taking his time and letting the tiny drops of water vapor hit him in the face. Clark closed his eyes as the droplets exploded upon impacting his face covering it in a thin layer of cold dew. Clark concentrated until all he could hear was the whistling of fresh, cold air flowing around him.

"Superman." Clark heard a familiar voice inside his head.

"Yeah, J'onn, what is it?" Clark was receiving a telepathic message from the Justice League's resident Martian, J'onn J'onzz. "You sound worried."

"There's an incident in Tokyo. And it concerns a device derived from Kryptonian technology."

Clark's face tensed up. "I'm on the case right now." Suddenly, Clark went up into the upper atmosphere, high enough to avoid making any unsettling sonic booms for the people unfortunate to be along his flight path and shot off at speeds faster than a the space shuttle, let along a speeding bullet. An aura of superheated air made Clark appear like a flying piece of hot coal streaking across the sky like a shooting star. In seconds, he was over Tokyo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark flew into a second story window of a five-story office building where a middle-aged Japanese man with grey hair and a bald spot in the middle and a full beard was adjusting a console that was connected to a platform with two poles six feet tall and ten feet across from each other.

"Harushima Koji," said Clark sternly. "We need to talk."

The man, startled, jumped up and abruptly turned his attention to Clark. "Superman," said Harushima nervously, "is there anything I can do for you?"

"You know why I'm here. You're working on an interdimensional portal generator." Clark pointed to the device that Harashima was working on.

"Yes, you helped Star Labs to develop the prototype. You should know what it is."

"And I also know how dangerous it is."

Harushima franticly shook his head. "No, you can't! I dreamt of this moment since I was a teenager." Clark hung his head down as Harushima pleaded with him.

"I don't want to do this, but this device could be used to bring the wrong people to this world. And I know this from first hand experience." Clark reminisced about the time when the Justice Lords, doubles of the Justice League, invaded their dimension under the guise of bringing their brand of justice to this Earth.

"And I know they came to this world on their own. This device had nothing to do with it."

"Even so, the potential risk remains. I'm afraid it has to be dismantled and taken back to the Watchtower."

Harushima calmed down and smiled at Clark. "You're right. What was I thinking?" Harushima walked on the platform and tried to take off a panel off one of the poles. "Here, let me help."

"That's not really necessary. I know how important this project was to you. I couldn't ask you to dismantle your own life's work."

"Nonsense." Harushima yanked on the panel but was unable to open it. "It seems stuck."

Harushima stood aside as Clark walked onto the platform to the pole. "The panel's still screwed on the vortex genera..." Suddenly, Clark heard the interdimensional portal generator power up. Clark turned to Harushima who was at the controls. His face was twisted resembling a demon escaping from Hell. His eyes glared at Clark with pure hatred. Clark felt himself being pulled into the newly formed vortex. He tried to hold on to the poles but the metal surface of the poles peeled off as Clark's fingers dug in causing the pole to finally give way. Clark fell into the center of the vortex and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Harushima deleted the coordinates of the dimension he dumped Superman in?" Batman kept his stoic gaze upon the device that took away one of his comrades while J'onn J'onzz examined Harushima's equipment. The green Martian nodded his head reluctantly. "What about the mind probe?"

"Nothing. Harushima didn't even know where Superman is."

"Wherever he is, let's hope he's not getting himself in any trouble."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamazaki was walking down the sidewalk with two bags of groceries in his arms. He was thinking up some new stories to tease Chiharu with when a gust of wind forced him back. Above his hand was a glowing vortex. Something came flying out of the mouth of the vortex and landing right in front of him. That something was a man dressed in a blue body suit with a red cape, boots, and underwear...which is wore on the outside of his clothes. The man picked himself off the ground and dusked off his strange attire revealing himself to be large in statute and height and with the physique of a body builder. Both of Yamazaki's eyes, which was normally squinted, was wide opened. The strangely dressed man took notice of Yamazaki.

"Don't tell," he said to Yamazaki in Japanese but with an American accent before he flew off into the sky.

Yamazaki stood there gawking at the sky with some cans falling out of the grocery bags. "I'm telling Chiharu as soon as I get to school." Yamazaki ran back home leaving the cans behind.

Things weren't going well for Clark. First he flew back to Metropolis, or where it should have been only to find a national state park. After some deep thinking, Clark decided his best chance to get home was to say within close proximity of where the portal formed, Tokyo, and make temporary residence there. In seconds, he was back in Tokyo. Unfortunately, he left his wallet with his civilian clothes leaving him penniless and without any ID. He tried the old 'squeeze the lump of coal into a diamond' trick, but when he tried pawning it, the cashier got suspicious of the man with his underwear on the outside of his clothes trying to pawn a large chunk of diamond and threatened to call the police. However, he did find a local missionary that had old clothes to give away, but he still needed a job, and the first place he looked was in his old profession.

"...but you don't actually have to hire me," Clark begged a local newspaper editor. "I can do freelance work. You only have to pay for the story."

"Kent-san," said the editor, "I don't know how they do things in America, but no paper in Japan has anyone doing 'freelance work'. Everyone here is on the payroll. In fact, I'm having trouble finding enough work for my employees as it is, and I have to make sure they can keep their jobs here first before I hire anyone else."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clark walked out of the building and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He tossed it a garbage can. "Fifth one and still no luck." Clark sulked on a bus bench disappointed that he couldn't find a job as a journalist. It was either that or go back farming but that would take him too far away from Tokyo. Just then a young woman with red hair tapped him on the shoulder.

"Essuse mi, boot culd yu gibe..." said the woman in broken English.

"I can speak Japanese," said Clark.

"Oh good. Could you tell me where the "Tokyo Daily" is?"

Clark pointed to his left. "Three lights that way and then take a right and go two more lights, and it should be on your left."

"Thank you." The woman started walking off but stopped. "You speak Japanese very well."

"Thanks."

The woman shook Clark's hand. "My name is Mizuki Kaho. And you are?"

"Name's Clark Kent."

"Well, Kent-san, I work in a school in Tomoeda, it's a suburb of Tokyo, and our English teacher is retiring. If you're interested, I could talk the principal into hiring you."

"You would?" Clark said enthusiastically.

"Of course, if it's not too far for you to commute from your home."

"Well, actually, I don't have any place to stay."

"Tell you what, I know someone personally who's renting a room in Tomoeda also. I'll tell him you're a new teacher, and he'll let you stay. His rooms are cheap enough for even us teachers." The woman laughed.

"Umm...thanks!" Clark was flabbergasted that he would find both a job and a place to say all at once, and close to where the vortex first appeared.

Just then, a bus pulled up, and Kaho gestured to Clark to get on the bus. "Well, let's go get you that room, and you can show up at Tomoeda Elementary in the morning."

"But what about the 'Tokyo Daily'?"

"That can wait." Clark and Kaho boarded the bus to Tomoeda.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaho let herself in the front door. There, she was greeted by Eriol. "So, did it go well?"

Kaho kissed Eriol on the cheek. "He took the job and room; no questioned asked. He's as naive and oblivious to his surroundings as Sakura-chan."

Eriol smiled in self-gratification. "It's working out better than I expected."

"Though, there was something strange about him."

"And what was that?" asked Eriol as a teacher gauging his student's knowledge.

"He radiated a tremendous amount of power, but it wasn't magical in nature. In fact, I couldn't sense any spiritual energy from Kent-san. Even people who don't have any magic abilities have a minute amount of magic inside of them."

Eriol grinned. "Almost like he isn't human, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Kaho eyed Eriol suspiciously. "Unless you know something that I don't."

"Why bother with him then?" Nakuru stood behind Kaho causally leaning against the wall. "You couldn't get a meal from someone like that. And he looks like a shaved gorilla. I don't like muscular-looking guys."

Suppi, who was lying under Nakuru's feet, rolled his eyes. "Ignoring the superficial, a person like that would have even less resistance to magic than a normal person."

"Kent-san has other attributes that somewhat offsets that weakness. Besides, I have other reasons for bringing him here."

"And what's that?" ask Nakuru.

"That's for me to know and you to ponder, Ruby Moon." Eriol diverted his attention from Nakuru's demands for an explanation to using his clairvoyance. In his mind's eye, he could see Clark making himself at home in the boarding house and Sakura doing her homework. "Be careful when you thread on Sakura's heart," thought Eriol, "or else I might not forgive you, Superman."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that ends part 1 of this fic. Stay tune for part 2 and Clark's first day as a teacher.


	2. Sakura and the New Love

Of Magic Cards and Speeding Bullets by Anonymous Card Captor

Part 2: Sakura and the New Love

Standard Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. This isn't done for money. So, giving lawyers the innocent puppy dog look please don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoeda, Japan, 7 am

Clark managed to bum an encyclopedia set from his landlord and taken volumes 5, 7, 15, and 19 to his room laying them on his nightstand. Clark, unable to sleep in his new home away from home, spent all night reading everything on quantum mechanics, relativity, wormholes, and electronics. From what he could tell, this version of Earth's technology was too primitive to create interdimensional wormholes. Then again, this Earth didn't have aliens dropping in on humanity as if the Earth was some sort tourist trap giving them technology to play with. So, no chance of finding a scientist that could develop the technology needed to go back home, not for another millennium, at least. So, that was a dead end. Clark gave the books back to his landlord, a thin, white-haired elderly man named Mr. Takashima, folded up his futon, and got ready for his first day back to school...as a teacher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three blocks away from Takashima's house, Sakura was going though her same daily routine with the same destination as Clark. Sakura got dressed and grabbed a quick bite to eat before roller-skating out the door with Touya and Yukito on their bicycles. Sakura was greeted by a rather heated argument between Yamazaki and Chiharu. Along side the feuding newlyweds were the rest of the gang: Syaoran, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling. Meiling saw Sakura, grabbed her by the shoulders nearly knocking her off her feet and dragged her towards Yamazaki.

"Not so rough with Sakura-chan," Tomoyo cried.

Meiling ignored Tomoyo's pleads and concentrated on Yamazaki. "Tell Sakura what you told us."

Chiharu put her hands on her hips. "Meiling, don't start Yamazaki up again," Chiharu scolded.

Just then, Yamazaki sidestepped Chiharu. Holding his finger up, Yamazaki repeated what he told the rest. "I was walking home from the grocery store. My mom was fixing these Tibetan dishes that was only served to the King of Scotland that they would behead commoners from eating. But anyway, I was walking home when this huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew an angel out of the sky and on the sidewalk." Sakura gasped as the thought of Yukito being seen as Yue. Worse, it seemed like Yue was in some sort of trouble. Neither Kero nor Yue mentioned any of this last night. Yamazaki continued with his story. "The angle was blue with red wings. And he was huge. He has muscles like those Olympic bodybuilders, and he was really tall too, seven feet tall. And the weirdest thing was his underwear. He was wearing them on the outside of his clothes.

Sakura let out of a 'hoe' at the thought of Yue with blue skin, rippling muscles bursting out his ceremonial ropes with a pair of red boxers on the outside. Once Yamazaki was done telling his amazing story, Chiharu grabbed him by the ears again and escorted him to homeroom. Once the newlyweds, Naoko, and Rika left, Sakura took Kero out of her backpack. "I heard everything," said Kero. "I never knew Yue to turn big and blue. I know Clow loved surprising me now and again, I seriously doubt he's done anything to Yue. Besides, Yue would never be that careless."

"Still," said Syaoran, "ask him anyway."

"Sakura could let you ask Yue for her, if you want Li-kun," Tomoyo teased Syaoran whose face was flustered and bright red.

"But I'm only attracted to his power," said Syaoran defensively. Tomoyo responded to Syaoran's explanation with a giggle. Tomoyo knew it was true, but she still got a kick out of teasing Syaoran. Meiling didn't think it was funny since she was so protected of his fiancé and wouldn't tolerate any competition, regardless of gender.

As the children made their way to class, Tomoyo said to Sakura, "I heard Oneshi-sensei was retiring today, and that we already have a new English teacher."

"Oneshi-sensei is leaving?" Sakura frowned. "That's too bad."

"She's wanted to retire anyway," said Tomoyo, "and was just waiting for her replacement."

"I heard something about the replacement," said Syaoran. He stopped Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling, hurtled them together, and whispered to them. "I heard it was an American sailor that washed up on shore."

"You didn't hear from that Yamazaki did you?" Syaoran gave them a blank expression and them it was Yamazaki while Meiling and Tomoyo giggled at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the second period PE class. The children were inside the gymnasium in their PE uniforms. Terada stood the side while the students lined up in single file taking turns leaping over the spring boards. Sakura just took her turn when she saw Kaho talking to someone just outside the gymnasium doors. Sakura walked around the bleachers on the side trying to get a good luck at the person that might be their new English teacher without being noticed. Sakura still couldn't get a good luck at the man, judging by his voice. Sakura was about to sneak closer when her shirt got snagged on a bolt riveted into the bleacher's metal beams. Sakura, with her attention focused on Kaho and the man she was talking to, noticed too late. Sakura fell over hitting her knee on the hard gym floor twisting her foot. Her shirt ripped apart leaving her partial naked. Sakura screamed out as she was curled up trying to hide her exposed torso while holding her skinned knee.

"Are you okay," said a man's voice above her. It was the same man that was talking to Mizuki-sensei. Sakura tightened her grip on her legs trying to hide of nakedness from the strange man. "Please don't look at me," Sakura pleaded with the man as she cried.

"Here, take this." The man sounded much closer. Sakura turned her head to see the man holding out his coat to Sakura. "Put this around you." Sakura lifted up her arms letting the man wrap her around his coat. The man then examined Sakura's skinned knee. He tried touching it, but Sakura flinched her legs back. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to look at your knee." His voice was soft and soothing to Sakura. Any hesitation from Sakura melted away. She let him touch her skinned knee. He took a napkin out of his pocket and gently wiped away the blood and dirt from the scrape. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My foot got twisted when I fell." Sakura tried moving it, but it felt sore.

"I think you might have sprained your ankle." The man scooped Sakura up and cradled her in his arms. In his arms, Sakura could feel how muscular he was even though the man was very gentle with her. As Kaho led them to the nurse's office, Sakura looked up at the man's face. He was American and has black hair that even darker than Yamazaki's. His jaw and chin was very pronounced. But what Sakura noticed the most was his eyes. Even though he wore glasses, Sakura could look into his sky blue eyes and see kindness and protectiveness for her. At that moment, Sakura could believe there would be nothing her new found knight in shining armor wouldn't protect her from.

The man laid Sakura on the examination table. Kaho followed them into the nurse's office and was standing next to the man. The school nurse examined Sakura's skinned knee and rubbed anti-septic on the scrape with a cotton ball. The nurse taped a piece of gauss on the scrape and then turned her attentions to Sakura's ankle. She moved Sakura's foot around and asked if it hurt. Sakura told her it hurt a little bit. The nurse then felt around the back of her leg and ankle.

"There doesn't seem to be any real damage to her leg. But she should stay off her feet for about an hour. If it doesn't hurt anymore after that, she should be fine."

Tomoyo stepped into the nurse's room with Sakura's uniform. The man who carried Sakura was about to walk out of the room to give her some privacy when Sakura called out to him. "Wait! I don't know your name."

The man turned around and said, "My name is Clark Kent. I'm your new English teacher."

"Clark-sensei?"

Clark shook his head and waved his finger at Sakura. "Incorrect. Family name goes last in Western names. And what is yours?"

"Kinomoto Sakura. Grade 5."

"Okay, Sakura, I'll be seeing you in sixth period."

"Kent-sensei!"

"Yes, Sakura."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled at Clark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse gave Sakura the green light to back to school although she also told Sakura to lay off the roller-skating for awhile. Clark's first day as teacher went rather uneventful. He got to know the class and told them where he was from (he told them Kansas and left out the part about it being a Kansas from another universe) and that he went to college to be a journalist. School just ended for today and the students were rushing home after seeing some nasty grey clouds overhead, except Sakura. It was her turn to do the after school chores. But by the time she was done, it has already started down pouring. Not wanting to wait till it stopped raining, Sakura walked out into the storm with rollerblades in hand. Just before she made her way out of the gate, she felt the rain stopped beating down on her. Sakura looked up to see Clark standing over her with an umbrella.

"The weather man said there was a 40% chance of rain. That was a bit of an understatement if you ask me. So where's you're going?" Sakura pointed to the direction of her house. Clark and Sakura made their way down the sidewalk. "How's your leg?"

"The nurse said it's okay now, but I have to stop roller-skating to school for a few days."

"I tried skateboarding when I was a kid. Ma Kent had a fit when she found out I was playing around with them."

"Ma Kent?"

"Nickname for my mother."

"Oh. Is she in Kansas?"

"Yeah," said Clark with a disappointed voice.

"You must miss her."

"And my father too." Clark shook his head trying to snap out of his self-pity. "You remember what is tonight's homework assignment right?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Read the introductory chapter for the quiz tomorrow."

"Kent-sensei, where are you staying?"

"I'm renting the room in Takashima-san's house."

"Oh no! It's in the opposite direction from my house. You were going out your way to take me home weren't you?" Sakura said almost apologizing.

"Actually, I wanted to check on you. But I don't mind the exercise." Clark smiled at Sakura making her feel like she was going to melt away.

When they made it to the Kinomoto residence, Sakura led Clark to the door. Sakura then grabbed Clark's arm and said, "If you ever feel lonely being so far away from home, you can call me and I'll try to make you feel better even though I couldn't take your parents' place." Clark was rather surprised to here one of his students volunteering to be his surrogate family while he's here.

"Why...um thanks." Clark waved bye to the young girl and headed off into the rain.

Sakura stood by the window and watch Clark make his way down the street and disappeared into the thick barrage of raindrops. She peered through to window watching the storm outside as she concentrated her thoughts on her new teacher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like the fic so far. Next part might have Syaoran putting Clark in his place for obvious reasons :D See you next time.


End file.
